Angels of Love and Lust
by spirit-of-the-fox10
Summary: Kisshu and Utau have had their hearts broken by the ones the love. By chance they happen to find eachother. Will they be able to replace the ones they love with eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've decided to finally make a fanfic to share with the world after thinking up about fifty plot bunnies. This is the first time I have ever written a fanfic so please try not to be too harsh on me. Also, this was one of the first fanfics that I ever came up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic, I only own the plot, which I'll let people use if they ask me first.**

* * *

Chapter one

It was a normal day for Ichigo. She woke up, had breakfast, spent a long, hard day at school and went to spend a long hard afternoon working at café Mew Mew. Then, to top off her usually boring day, Mew Ichigo had to deal with an alien called Kisshu who set a human-essence chimera anima on her and her friends. Kisshu offered to stop the invasion once again in exchange for her love, but she shook him off. What else could she do? She was a Mew Mew, for one thing. She couldn't fraternise with the enemy. But the more important thing was that she was already in a secure relationship.

Of course, Kisshu reacted badly to her rejection and she ended up being ultra tired out because of her having to destroy the negative energy surrounding the chimera anima and put the man's essence back inside of him. Masha did his bit too, and sort of absorbed the alien jellyfish thing that seemed to make essences of humans and animals into huge, negatively charged pawns to the aliens plan of stealing mew aqua.

Yep. Just a regular day for Ichigo Momomiya.

Ikuto was having a normal day too. He woke up and jumped on the roof to avoid his mum. He went to a takayaki shop to have his breakfast, and buy some snacks. He then went to the pet shop and bought a few things, a squashy cat ball, a bell, and some wool. He nearly got intoxicated by the cat-nip but he managed to pull through and buy the few things he wanted. He spent a long day at school with some people that he usually hung around with and called friends but he didn't feel a proper connection with them. He walked around the town and looked at a poster of his sister on a sign.

He missed his sister greatly.

Ikuto decided to visit her. It was ok now that she had a boyfriend and didn't push her emotions-converted-to-fake-love-because-he-was-the-only-boy-she-felt-close-to on to him any more. Ikuto started the long walk to Utau's apartment. Once he had arrived on the correct floor, he heard his sister shouting. Ikuto sighed and made his way up the corridor and opened flat number H-109's door- to see the entire flat a complete mess with the window opened wide and two feathers lying side by side. Ikuto was sure that if Amu was here, she would comment on the feathers shaped in a broken heart. Ikuto looked out of the window to see a angelic silhouette disappearing into the clouds.

It looked like this wasn't going to be a regular day for Ikuto after all.

Ikuto sighed and picked up the phone that was lying in the middle of the floor and hit the redial button.

"Utau, look, I'm truly sorry but please don't keep calling me-" kukai's voice said on the other end of the phone.

"It's Ikuto." Ikuto said shortly.

"O-Oh... Ikuto." Came the wary voice at the other end.

"Did you break up with Utau?" he asked bluntly. Ikuto picked up the coffee table that was resting on itsside an put it the right way up.

"yeah" came the weary voice of kukai.

Ikuto ended the conversation and put the phone down on the now right-way-up coffee table, then turned and left the apartment.

* * *

 **Well, this is more of a prologue than a chapter I think but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Utau wasn't upset.

She didn't cry. In fact, to her credit, she seemed to be taking the break-up quite well.

Utau was angry.

She felt no other emotions but anger. Her first love was a farcical, incestual love, and her second love was unrequainted.

The only reason that Il wasn't out causing trouble with "Nightmare Lorelight" is that she felt bound to her friend Amu to protect people's dreams and eggs, and not destroy them. El was out instead of Il, to help her feel calm and to fly. Utau loved to fly. The only real problem with the flying was her hair, as it got back-combed quite a bit. Usually the main problem would be people seeing her, but she got used to using clouds as a cover to protect her wings.

Utau was long gone. She had destroyed her own flat to vent off her anger and thrown some random things in a shoulder bag, such as her two favourite dresses, a pair of shorts, t-shirt and cardigan. She had some trainers and some kitten heels for shoes, wash kit, hat and glasses. The two photos she packed were one of her brother, and the other of the guardians with their charas. Utau avoided flying through the clouds, the cold steam like air got her hair wet and made it reasonably difficult to breathe as the condensed air was thicker than the oxygen she breathed every day. When Utau saw the silhouette of a man flying, without wings, she thought she was hallucinating. Unfortunately the hallucination was flying at top speed and was coming straight towards her and not slowing down, nor was it trying to veer to the left or right to avoid her. On closer inspection it seemed the man had his arm over is face.

'what a dangerous flyer, he'll crash if he carries on!' thought Utau alarmed.

"HEY!" she yelled. "Look out!" the man moved his arm just enough for Utau to see his golden coloured eyes, molten with tears before the both collided into each other and fell.

Kisshu was having a rough time. His beloved kitten didn't love him and he had tried everything. He had tried showing her his love to her. He kissed her. Apparently this made her angry with him without her even knowing his name. He tried to pressure her when showing her wasn't enough, by crushing her under a lion chimera. When that didn't work, he kidnapped her boyfriend. When that didn't work, he tried to kidnap her instead.

But this was the last straw.

Kisshu had had enough. His new plan was to manipulate her into loving him by putting her and her friends in a dangerous position so that only he could save them and he would only do that IF Ichigo would love him back. The plan backfired terribly. Ichigo just eliminated his chimera animas and rejected him once again.

He had lost the battle, and still not gained his love. Kisshu teleported to the side of a building and stayed there until the sun was set and dusk was rolling in. He was in a trance; nothing could break him out of it, not even himself. He just kept thinking f Ichigo's cruel words that tore open his heart, making his chest feel as if his heart was being burned by a fire in his chest, so that he couldn't put it out.

"Why?" he whispered. Kisshu clutched at his chest above his bleeding heart.

"ICHIGO!" he bellowed into the twilight. Tears swelled and he covered his face with his forearm to stop the tears from over flowing and started to fly up and to his left. He went at break-neck speed. Nothing would save him if he crashed into anything, such as a building, or a plane propeller. He didn't want to be saved. Ichigo would die anyway, because of her not listening to him and then he would be in utter despair so he might as well just die-

"HEY!" yelled a feminine voice. "Look out!" Kisshu moved his arm in surprise at hearing a voice so high up. No human could fly without a plane so who? Then kisshu caught a glimpse of amethyst eyes, the same colour and hardness as the precious stone, before colliding with the woman and falling down towards the Earth.


End file.
